La quadrature du cercle
by debasergirl
Summary: La Tueuse est morte. Buffy Anne Summers est décédée quelques mois après que Sunnydale ait été détruit lors du combat final contre le First. Plusieurs années après, quatre personnes qui l'ont connues vont faire le récit des semaines précédents sa mort et tenter d'expliquer son décès. Quatre personnes… Quatre récits différents… où est la vérité ? Post-saison 7 revisitée.
1. Chapter 1

**LA QUADRATURE DU CERCLE**

**Résumé **: La Tueuse est morte. Buffy Anne Summers est décédée quelques mois après que Sunnydale ait été détruit lors du combat final contre le First.

Plusieurs années après, quatre personnes qui l'ont connues vont faire le récit des semaines précédents sa mort et tenter d'expliquer son décès.

Quatre personnes… Quatre récits différents…

Tous vont tourner autour de la vérité. Leur perception est faussée par leur caractère et leur interprétation des faits, leur mémoire est plus ou moins défaillante… Ils mentent sur certains points, disent la vérité sur d'autres…

Chacun voit Buffy à sa façon.

Chacun voit une vérité qui lui est propre.

Peut-être faudra-t-il attendre le dernier récit pour comprendre enfin l'évènement qui a conduit à la mort de la Tueuse.

C'est Willow, sa meilleure amie, qui entame la première de ces quatre confessions intimes sur les derniers jours de Buffy.

**Warning** : attention ! Spoilers Angel, saison 5, jusqu'à l'épisode 11 (_Damage_).

**Rating **: PG-13

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Willow **

Dix ans… Ca va faire dix ans déjà que Buffy s'est tuée.

Dix ans, j'ai du mal à réaliser.

Le temps passe tellement vite.

La semaine prochaine, le Conseil va organiser une grande réception à Londres, pour célébrer le Renouveau des observateurs après la destruction de l'immeuble originel en 2003. Bien entendu, ils m'ont demandé de faire un petit discours d'ouverture. En tant que vice-présidente du Conseil d'administration, je ne pouvais refuser.

Alors, depuis, je me triture les méninges pour savoir de quoi je vais parler exactement. On va inaugurer l'extension de bâtiment central et la nouvelle aile des archives.

Ruban rouge, ciseaux, tout le tralala… C'est Mme Travers, veuve de feu Quentin Travers, ancien Président du Conseil, qui coupera le velours pourpre. Et puis surtout, on célèbrera l'achat de l'immeuble voisin, qui nous permettra, d'ici trois ans de travaux, de nous agrandir. Ha ! Dieu sait que j'ai bataillé pour obtenir la cession de cet édifice. La commune refusait, pour de sombres questions de préemption, de nous laisser acquérir ce bien. Enfin, grâce à mes relations, j'ai pu obtenir la signature. Le Conseil m'en sait gré.

Bon, et c'est à ce propos, que John Travers, Président du Conseil d'administration, m'a demandé de faire ce discours d'ouverture. Je lui ai aussitôt suggéré un thème : rendre hommage à Buffy, qui a permis la défaite contre le First, et de multiplier les Tueuses à l'infini. Là, John a changé de figure. Il m'a dit que dans les circonstances actuelles, il serait bon de taire son nom.

Je me suis douté qu'il parlait de son suicide. Le Conseil est religieux, n'est-ce pas... Les vampires, on le sait, sont des démons issus du reniement de Dieu par le comte Vlad Dracul.

Dieu, Satan... Vous connaissez l'histoire aussi bien que moi.

Enfin bref, lorsqu'on croit en Dieu, lorsque l'on sert l'Eglise, on ne se suicide pas, n'est-ce pas ?

John a proposé de rendre plutôt hommage à la lignée des Tueuses et de leurs observateurs, dont la mort a marqué l'histoire du Conseil. Les grands personnages à travers les siècles, quoi…

Et moi, je me suis retrouvée avec mon brouillon d'hommage à Buffy sur les bras. C'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée de ce petit ouvrage. Puisque Buffy est désormais une sorte de paria chez les Tueuses, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour qu'on n'oublie pas son nom, et qu'on cesse de le salir.

Alors me voilà, Willow Rosenberg, promue biographe de feu Melle Buffy Anne Summers, ex-Tueuse en activité, décédée le 13 novembre 2004, à l'âge de 23 ans.

Morte une troisième et dernière fois.

Morte pourquoi ?

C'est ce que je me suis toujours demandé…

Lorsque je me replonge dans la vie de Buffy, dans les derniers mois de son existence, je me rends compte que tout est flou. Il faut que je fouille ma mémoire longtemps… Et puis, petit à petit, les souvenirs reviennent.

Et, je crois avoir finalement trouvé et compris.

Je crois que Buffy, si elle s'est suicidée, c'est à cause de moi.

Je suis à l'origine de sa mort.

Oui, moi…

Retour en arrière.

Dix ans en arrière.

Retour au jour où Buffy et moi avons stoppé l'activité du First. Oui, Buffy et moi… Car il ne faut pas oublier que c'est grâce à ma magie qu'on a battu l'ennemi ! C'est moi qui ai multiplié les Tueuses comme des petits pains ! Sans moi, il n'y aurait plus rien : plus de Tueuses, plus d'observateurs, que des démons.

Non, non... Ne croyez pas que je sois bouffie d'orgueil, que je tire la couverture à moi. Je constate des faits, simplement.

Bref ! Cette précision étant effectuée, revenons à Buffy.

Ma Buffy...

On avait passé une année difficile. Je souffrais beaucoup de la perte de Tara et des… Heu… petits soucis que j'avais causé auparavant. Je me suis embringuée dans une relation assez stérile avec une potentielle du nom de Kennedy. Ca n'a duré qu'un an et demi. Nous n'étions pas faites l'une pour l'autre. Kennedy était trop rustre, trop inculte, sans finesse… Elle m'a permis de faire la transition après Tara.

Je savais que Kennedy ne me rendrait pas heureuse. Giles s'était accroché plusieurs fois avec elle et il m'en avait fait la remarque. Il avait raison, bien entendu.

Faith s'entendait très mal avec elle aussi. Comme Buffy ! Elles se sont peu connues mais du temps où nous habitions toutes chez Buffy, pendant la lutte contre le First, elles s'étaient plusieurs fois verbalement agressées.

Mais ce n'était pas nécessairement la faute de Kennedy. Buffy avait un drôle de caractère.

Elle avait beaucoup changé.

C'est drôle quand j'y pense… Enfin, pas drôle dans le sens de _drôle–marrant_, mais dans le sens de _drôle-étrange_.

Je revois Buffy à seize ans, belle comme le jour, lumineuse et rayonnante comme l'astre solaire. J'entends encore son rire, je revois sa moue boudeuse quand elle ne voulait pas faire ce que Giles lui demandait. Je la revois mutine, tentatrice, sensuelle, charnelle…

J'ai encore dans la tête le souvenir de Buffy, blottie dans les bras d'Angel. Elle était tellement amoureuse...

Oh ! Dieu qu'elle était sexy !

Et puis, tout ça, petit à petit, c'est parti. Je ne saurais pas dire quand ça a commencé. Peut-être quand elle a tué Angel… Ou alors quand Angel l'a quittée…

Non, peut-être pas si loin…

Peut-être plutôt quand sa mère est morte.

La mort de sa mère…

Oui, je crois que c'est là où elle a commencé à devenir froide et dure. Je crois qu'elle s'en rendait compte à l'époque. Elle s'était confiée à moi, une fois. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle redoutait que sa mission de Tueuse, d'Exécutrice, l'éloigne de sa condition humaine. Elle craignait de ne plus savoir aimer, de ne plus savoir s'abandonner.

On l'a tous rassuré à l'époque. Peut-être a-t-on eu tort. Car après, ça s'est aggravé. D'abord, elle s'est sacrifiée pour sa sœur, Dawn, et ensuite, je l'ai ressuscitée, grâce à mes immenses pouvoirs. Et là, elle a commencé à dérailler sérieusement.

Elle a couché avec Spike. Oui, Spike, le vampire fou d'elle, dépourvu d'âme et qui a essayé de la violer. Lorsqu'il a été récupérer une âme pour elle, il est revenu à la charge mais là, elle a résisté.

Pourquoi ?

D'abord, parce qu'il demeurait son agresseur, mais surtout parce que je crois qu'elle ne pouvait plus se donner, à personne. Ni à Spike, ni même à Angel…

Angel est revenu, avant le combat final. Lorsque je l'ai su, je lui ai demandé de me raconter. Vous savez, les trucs entre filles… On aime bien tout se dire. Enfin, en principe…

On était dans la cuisine, fatiguée par des nuits de veille. Elle a commencé à se confier sur le retour d'Angel. J'étais enchantée pour elle :

- Ho ! Buffy ! C'est génial ! Il est revenu pour toi ? Pour t'aider ? C'est merveilleux ! " Voyant sa mine impassible, je me suis inquiétée : " Ce n'est pas merveilleux ?

- Si Willow, j'étais heureuse de le retrouver, après tant de temps. Mais, tu sais… " Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Je sais ? Je sais quoi ? Je ne comprends pas très bien… Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- Si… Bien sûr que si. Enfin, je crois… Angel, c'est Angel. Il sera toujours Angel " Elle soupira. " Mais peut-être que moi, je ne suis plus vraiment Buffy…

- Mais enfin, Buffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu _es_ Buffy ! Buffy et personne d'autre ! "

J'étais à côté de la plaque. Je ne comprenais rien. J'ai cru qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre vampire :

- C'est Spike, c'est ça ? Tu l'aimes ?

- Non… Enfin, j'aime sa présence, sa force... Mais je ne l'aime pas d'amour... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre. Il semble être la personne qui compte le plus pour toi. Es-tu sûre que ce n'est pas de l'amour ? Es-tu sûre que tu ne te voiles pas la face ?

- Non, Will " soupira-t-elle agacée en me regardant de travers. " Il est important pour moi. J'ai des sentiments pour lui. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne perçoit cette évidence ?

- Parce que justement, ce n'est pas une évidence ! Tes actes sont à l'opposé de tes propos !

- Willow ! Les choses sont compliquées. Je suis l'Elue ! J'ai une mission. Le plus grand combat de toute ma vie va commencer. Je n'ai pas la tête à avoir des sentiments. Angel, Spike… " Elle haussa les épaules, comme par mépris de l'amour.

La conversation s'arrêta quelque part par là. Elle avait montré un détachement extrême pour les deux vampires qui avaient tant compté dans sa vie. Je n'ai pas insisté. Moi aussi, j'avais une vie privée. Et puisque Buffy ne souhaitait pas partager la sienne et se confier, je n'allais pas la forcer non plus. J'ai cru qu'après le combat, ça s'arrangerait.

Au contraire, les choses ont empiré.

Lorsque Buffy a détruit le First et qu'on s'est tous retrouvé devant le cratère fumant de Sunnydale, ce n'est pas Buffy que j'ai vu, mais une inconnue. Debout, au milieu du désert, elle souriait. Anya avait été tuée. Et Spike venait de mourir mais elle n'a pas dit un seul mot sur lui, elle n'a pas versé une seule larme… sur personne.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Lorsqu'elle avait du tuer Angel, elle avait tellement souffert qu'elle avait du s'enfuir. Mais là, elle restait figée comme une statue, froide et silencieuse.

J'ai pensé que c'était du au choc, à la fatigue. Mais les jours suivants, elle est demeurée aussi mécanique et militaire. Elle paraissait avoir dépassé un point de non-retour.

On est tous partis, à droite, à gauche, en quête d'un logement. Giles avait fait une plaisanterie sur une bouche de l'Enfer à Cleveland. Personne n'avait la force d'y aller. On était tous incapable de se réinsérer dans une vie normale, une vie active genre _'métro-boulo-dodo'_.

Giles avait pour projet de reconstruire le Conseil des observateurs, à Londres. Après quelques semaines de repos et de préparation, on est tous partis en Angleterre. Alex, Andrew, Buffy, Faith, Giles, Kennedy et moi.

Dawn est partie chez son père, à Los Angeles : elle avait besoin d'une scolarité normale. Buffy y tenait plus que tout.

On a récolté des fonds, retrouvé les observateurs et membres du Conseil qui n'avaient pas été tué, ni lors de l'explosion, ni par les Bringers, et on a remonté le Conseil.

Mme Emma Travers, épouse de feu Quentin, a fait preuve d'une très grande générosité. Avec les fonds recueillis, on a acheté un immeuble du centre de Londres et on a installé une bibliothèque pour les recherches en démonologie. John Travers, le fils de Quentin, a été élu Président du Conseil à la majorité absolue.

On a nommé quelques observateurs pour s'occuper d'une partie des Tueuses. Mais le problème, c'est que les observateurs n'étaient pas formés, et que les Tueuses, pléthoriques, étaient disséminées dans le monde entier : impossible de les identifier toutes : on n'avait aucun moyen matériel et on était si peu nombreux !

Au début, on en a tous vraiment bavé. Pourtant, on n'était jamais fatigué : on se donnait sans compter et les résultats étaient bons.

Faith, Alex, Buffy, Kennedy et moi, on a commencé à sillonner le monde, à la recherche des Tueuses, désormais toutes en activité. Et quand on en trouvait une, on essayait de lui donner un observateur. Si on en avait un sous la main…

Et puis, les choses ont commencé à dérailler. On trouvait de moins en moins de nouvelles tueuses. Ou bien on en trouvait des givrées.

C'est là qu'est arrivé l'épisode Dana.

Un jour, Giles a été informé de la présence d'une Tueuse malade mentale à Los Angeles, retenue en hôpital psychiatrique et qui s'était évadée.

Dana... Elle s'appelait Dana...

Une vraie psychopathe.

C'était une Tueuse, elle était forcément nôtre. On ne pouvait la laisser dans cet asile, ni ailleurs. On ne pouvait l'abandonner.

Giles a envoyé Andrew la récupérer. Angel et son équipe de Wolfram and Hart avaient commencé à gérer le problème. Mais mal. Angel et Wes croyaient pouvoir se l'approprier. Andrew a juste eu à la rapatrier sur Londres.

Je me souviens encore très bien de cet épisode douloureux. Avec Dana, on comprenait enfin les conséquences néfastes de notre choix pour défaire le Fisrt.

En effet, c'est une des conséquences qu'on n'avait pas prévu en faisant de toutes les potentielles des Tueuses actives : même les malades mentales pouvaient devenir Elues.

En d'autres temps, avant que je leur donne en partage le pouvoir de Buffy, de telles filles auraient été écartées et ne seraient jamais devenues des Tueuses en activité.

C'était une des conséquences imprévues, un des avatars malencontreux de la multiplication des Tueuses et de la disparition des potentielles. Bref, un « dommage collatéral », n'est-ce pas ?

On se retrouvait avec des Tueuses surpuissantes pouvant présenter des troubles mentaux comme Dana. Celle-là, au moins, on l'a récupérée et on l'a gérée… comme on a pu.

Mais je m'égare... Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Buffy.

L'épisode Dana a eu une conséquence très grave pour Buffy.

En effet, c'est à cette même époque qu'on a appris que Spike était vivant. Toujours vampire, avec âme, et sans implant.

Exactement comme Angel…

Après le retour d'Andrew, l'humeur de Buffy s'est assombrie. Angel travaillait pour Wolfram and Hart, c'est-à-dire pour les forces du mal et Spike était ressuscité. Tout cela dut la choquer énormément.

Je l'ai interrogé à ce propos, un soir. Mais elle a évité la conversation.

- Spike ? Je sais, oui. Andrew me l'a dit. Enfin… Ca lui a échappé. Il m'a avoué que Spike ne voulait pas que je sois au courant.

- Maintenant, tu l'es ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- A propos de Spike ! » J'étais abasourdie par sa réaction : « Buffy ! Ne fais pas l'innocente… Tu vas aller le retrouver ? » Elle m'a regardé comme si j'avais parlé une langue étrangère. Ses yeux sont restés vides, comme morts, pendant quelques secondes. Puis, enfin, elle m'a répondu :

- Willow, j'ai une mission. Un travail à accomplir. Le devoir de Tueuse est sacré. Je dois retrouver toutes ces filles éparpillées dans le monde, je dois leur donner un observateur… Je n'ai pas le temps pour… pour… _ça_ ».

" _Ca_ ", c'était Spike.

Sur le moment, je suis restée un peu choquée. Etait-ce encore Buffy ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à une machine.

Elle n'a plus parlé de Spike. C'est comme si… Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux étonnés et je lui ai dit :

- Buffy... Si Spike est vivant, comme Andrew l'affirme, il viendra te retrouver. Il ne peut pas en aller autrement ! Il est fou de toi. Fou d'amour pour toi. Il reviendra... » Elle m'a jeté un regard vide, presque désespéré. Je voyais bien qu'elle était incapable de gérer cette information, incapable de gérer sa présence.

La voyant ainsi à la dérive, je me suis tue. Je ne voulais pas la perturber davantage avec mon inquisition curieuse.

Mais du coup, moi, je me suis posé beaucoup de questions.

Angel n'avait plus d'importance… Il n'était qu'une sorte de traître à la solde du mal incarné par Wolfram and Hart.

Spike n'avait plus d'importance… Il était " _ça_ ".

Pourtant, la Buffy que je connaissais, la Buffy que j'aimais, était capable de passion amoureuse. Combien elle avait pu aimer Angel lorsqu'on était au lycée…

Elle aimait faire l'amour. Elle l'avait prouvé avec Riley, puis avec Spike.

Mais depuis, son cœur semblait être devenu sec. Son corps s'était éteint : ses désirs étaient en sommeil.

Même Spike n'a pu ressusciter l'ancienne Buffy.

En effet, comme je le lui avais prédit, un jour, Spike est revenu. Pour elle. Pour la voir...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est exactement passé entre eux. Elle a paru émue de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Mais c'est tout. Il n'est pas resté longtemps. A peine quatre jours, je crois. Je ne me souviens plus bien.

C'est à ce moment que Kennedy est morte, alors, je n'étais pas assez présente et attentive à la vie de Buffy. Oh ! On était séparées depuis longtemps, mais j'avais été sa compagne, on avait partagé certaines choses. Sa mort m'affectait.

Je me souviens seulement que Spike n'est venu que deux ou trois fois voir Buffy. Je crois qu'il est resté quelques semaines à Londres, espérant qu'elle vienne à lui.

Mais elle n'est, bien entendu, jamais retournée auprès de lui.

Jamais.

Elle n'a plus eu aucun petit ami après Spike. Personne ne l'a jamais touchée. Elle était devenu un général militaire, une machine de guerre.

Autrefois, elle aimait rire, s'amuser. Sa mission de Tueuse lui pesait. Elle disait toujours qu'elle aurait voulu être une fille normale et sans histoire. C'était son leitmotiv.

Autrefois, elle était insoumise et elle faisait tourner Giles en bourrique. Elle ne supportait pas l'autorité. Elle détestait obéir aux ordres.

Enfin, cette Buffy-là, c'était _avant_.

A partir de l'attaque du First, elle s'est muée en chef d'armée. Seule sa mission importait. Elle ne paraissait n'être plus rien d'autre que l'Elue.

Je crois que sa moitié Tueuse avait dévoré sa moitié Buffy : la fille humaine avait été écrasée par l'Exécutrice en croisade.

J'ai commencé à me demander si je n'avais pas ressuscité un monstre. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais repris le dessus. Lorsque je l'ai extraite du Paradis, elle est revenue différente. D'ailleurs, les capteurs de la puce de Spike ne s'y sont pas trompés. Elle n'est pas revenue de l'au-delà tout à fait humaine.

Elle était déprimée, complètement dépressive… masochiste, même. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'elle a couché avec un vampire sans âme, un monstre tenu par la seule laisse de son implant. Elle voulait qu'il l'humilie, qu'il la rabaisse.

Ce fut réussi ! Spike l'a entraînée dans des abîmes tourmentés jusqu'à la tentative de viol. Comment se remettre après tout ça ?

Sa seule issue, ce fut sans doute de " _rentrer dans le droit chemin_ ". Oui. Comme une pécheresse qui regrette ses fautes. Buffy s'en est peut-être voulu d'avoir été amoureusement faible. Elle a voulu oublier sa dépression dans son job de Tueuse.

Et elle s'y est noyée...

A vouloir n'être qu'une machine, sans amour, sans tendresse, sans affection, elle s'est perdue.

Je l'ai vu s'enfoncer petit à petit. Pour faire plaisir à Giles, elle travaillait davantage, donnant tout à sa mission.

Un jour, elle a du craquer.

Je ne sais pas si Giles s'est aperçu de tout ça.

Après la défaite du First, leurs rapports sont restés tendus mais ils ont bossé côte à côte, presque de manière fusionnelle. Une vraie équipe soudée, elle et lui, l'observateur et sa Tueuse. Je crois que Giles lui en a trop demandé. Sans doute était-il ravi d'avoir une Tueuse à la hauteur de ses espérances : une vraie machine obéissante et dévouée à sa seule mission, à ses seuls ordres.

Giles n'a pas vu qu'elle s'était toujours sentie morte depuis que je l'avais ramenée. Elle a donc cherché naturellement à retourner là d'où elle était venu : le Paradis. Je souhaite seulement que son acte fatal ne l'ait pas menée directement en Enfer…

**_A suivre : le récit contradictoire de Spike._**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapitre 2 : Spike -**

J'ai reçu il y a une dizaine de jours l'ouvrage de Willow narrant l'histoire de la Tueuse Buffy Summers.

Dédicacé.

J'ai lu le livre d'un seul trait. Et je suis resté là, comme un con, les yeux sortant de la tête. N'importe quoi ! Ce bouquin, c'est n'importe quoi !

Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux se taire et ne pas en rajouter, pour ne pas souiller davantage la mémoire de Buffy. Mais là, franchement, je suis obligé de réagir.

Alors voilà, à mon tour, je prends la plume et je vais conter la véritable histoire de la mort de Buffy Anne Summers.

Elle ne s'est pas suicidée, non…

Elle a été assassinée.

" _Je, je, je !_ " Cette Willow ! Quelle égocentrique ! Elle se donne une importance qu'elle n'a jamais eue !_ " Les Tueuses que j'ai créées… Grâce à moi… J'ai vaincu le First…_ " Si on l'écoute, c'était elle la Tueuse. Elle avait les pouvoirs de Dieu. Buffy n'était qu'un accessoire.

Bon, c'est vrai que Willow avait - _et a toujours_ - des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Mais sans Buffy, elle ne serait rien ! Aujourd'hui, elle ne serait pas au sommet de la hiérarchie des membres du Conseil britannique si Buffy n'avait pas été là. C'est parce qu'elle faisait partie de l'entourage de la Tueuse qu'elle a eu tant de chances et qu'elle a vécu cette vie-là. Sans elle, elle ne serait rien : juste une petite américaine sans importance.

Américaine… plus pour longtemps.

Willow a même demandé la nationalité anglaise. Marrant, non ? Elle devrait l'obtenir en fin d'année. Grâce à ses relations, elle obtient tout ce qu'elle veut. C'est que Willow est quelqu'un d'important aujourd'hui…

Willow britannique… Comme moi…

La vie est parfois bizarre…

Enfin, quand je lis son récit, j'ai envie de hurler. Quel fatras d'âneries !

" _Buffy s'est tuée à cause de moi_ ". Son égocentrisme est sans limite ! Elle est complètement à côté de la plaque. Son désir d'être au centre de tout lui fait omettre l'essentiel. Elle a oublié de raconter quelque chose de primordial dans son récit.

Lorsqu'elle parle de son discours d'inauguration des nouveaux locaux du Conseil, elle explique que John Travers lui aurait demandé de taire le nom de Buffy à cause, soit-disant, de son suicide. Tu parles ! Le scandale n'était pas là ! Willow a oublié de dire que lorsque Buffy est morte, ce n'est pas au suicide que l'on a pensé. Mais au meurtre !

Et quelqu'un a même été lourdement soupçonné et interrogé dans le cadre de l'enquête.

Cet homme, c'est Rupert Giles.

Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Comment Willow a-t-elle pu passer ça sous silence ? Sans doute pour protéger Giles. Il est toujours vivant, à ce qu'il parait. Il vivrait même aux USA, quelque part sur la côté est.

Enfin, peu importe ! Comment Willow peut-elle prétendre réaliser une biographie de Buffy en taisant les vraies circonstances de sa mort ? C'est tout bonnement hallucinant. Mais moi, je n'ai pas peur du scandale. Je ne suis pas aux ordres du Conseil. Je suis libre. Alors, je vais enfin raconter ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas forcément très reluisant. Mais peu importe : je dois balayer les mensonges et rétablir la vérité.

Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi Rupert Giles a donné la mort à sa Tueuse, Buffy Anne Summers.

Tout a commencé lors de l'attaque du First… lorsqu'il a essayé de me tuer. Il a commandité mon meurtre auprès de ce crétin de Robin Wood. C'est là que ça a commencé…

Non…

En fait, ça a commencé plus tôt, quand il a appris que je couchais avec elle… C'est de là que c'est parti, parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'elle ait un amant… surtout pas moi, un vampire…

Non ! Même pas !

Ca a commencé avant, avec Riley ! Bien sûr ! C'est l'origine : quand le jeune militaire, viril et humain, lui inspirait amour et discipline, ce que Giles n'avait  
pas été foutu de faire naître en elle. C'est là qu'il a commencé à picoler, parce qu'elle l'abandonnait, parce qu'elle devenait femme et qu'en même temps, il la perdait… Quelqu'un d'autre prenait la première place. Et cette fois-ci, c'était un humain, comme lui, pas un vampire contre lequel il ne pouvait pas combattre à armes égales…un vampire comme Angel…

_Angel… _

En réalité, même si ça me fait drôlement chier de le reconnaître, l'origine du meurtre de Buffy par son observateur, c'est Angel. C'est à cause de lui que Giles et Buffy ont commencé à se quereller, que l'autorité de Giles s'est effritée… et que le pauvre bougre a réalisé, petit à petit, que lui, il ne l'aurait jamais, qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais… qu'elle préférait même coucher avec des vampires au passé d'assassins plutôt qu'avec lui qui l'aimait comme un fou.

Comme un fou, oui. Il l'aimait comme un fou. Mais il ne l'aimait pas à en mourir… _il l'aimait à mort, jusqu'à la tuer… elle._

_Et c'est ce qu'il a fait_.

Buffy…

Lorsque je suis revenu dans ce bon vieux monde, j'ai tout de suite voulu la chercher, la revoir et me jeter à ses pieds. Je voulais lui dire qu'on pouvait tout reprendre à zéro : lui dire que le monde était sauvé, qu'il ne pesait plus entièrement sur ses épaules, et que moi, je l'aimais.

J'ai hésité.

Longtemps.

Je me demandais comment elle réagirait en me voyant arriver : se précipiterait-elle dans mes bras ? Rougirait-elle d'émotion ? Ses yeux se rempliraient-ils de larmes ? Ou bien se tiendrait-elle droite et fière, attendant que ce soit moi qui tombe à genoux devant elle ?

J'ai tout imaginé, tout rêvé, tout fantasmé.

Des heures. Des nuits entières.

Des semaines.

Des mois.

Et je n'ai rien fait.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la peur ou la raison qui ont fini par anéantir ma détermination. Je connaissais les sentiments de Buffy envers moi : elle m'aimait… d'une certaine façon. Pas de l'amour dont elle avait aimé Angel, pas d'un amour absolu, pas de l'amour que j'aurais voulu qu'elle ait pour moi. Mais elle m'aimait, à sa façon, comme on aime quelqu'un qu'on a appris à apprécier avec le temps, quelqu'un que l'on respecte, malgré ses fautes, malgré ses défauts, malgré ses _crimes_… Oui, je n'oublie pas ce que je lui ai fait subir : j'ai essayé de la violer. Elle ne pouvait pas m'aimer comme je l'aimais moi… C'est normal, naturel. C'est même sain. Je ne suis pas digne d'elle. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

Alors, j'ai préféré ne pas chercher à la revoir. Justement parce que je l'aimais.

En revenant, je craignais de la perturber… elle qui avait fait le deuil de moi… Ne valait-il pas mieux la laisser tranquille ? La laisser refaire sa vie, normalement ? Je ne suis qu'un vampire, froid, stérile, et qui ne vieillira jamais.

Un assassin, un violeur.

Ma rédemption n'a jamais effacé mes crimes passés.

Ils resteront une partie de moi à tout jamais.

Alors, je me suis mis en retrait. Mais, de loin, je m'enquerrais d'elle, prêt à intervenir pour la protéger.

Malgré tout, j'espérais…

Et puis, on s'est revu. En Angleterre, un peu par hasard.

Elle savait.

Je veux dire, pour _moi_, elle savait.

Elle n'a pas été étonnée de me voir.

Je la revois encore, dans le hall du Conseil, à Londres.

J'étais venu voir Willow qui, déjà, avait drôlement grimpé les échelons dans la hiérarchie du Conseil et qui était à la tête de la branche des affectations d'observateurs : elle était tout à fait en haut de la « DRH » (_direction des ressources humaines_), dirait-on dans une entreprise normale.

J'étais donc venu trouver Willow, pour une histoire de tueuses en déshérence.

Et j'ai trouvé Buffy.

Elle était vêtue de noir et de gris, ses cheveux étaient moins blonds qu'autrefois et ses yeux plus fatigués.

Mais, malgré tout, elle était belle… belle comme le jour.

Dehors, il tombait des trombes d'eau et l'orage grondait.

Je me suis approché vers elle, en dégoulinant.

Elle m'a souri.

D'un sourire bizarre, un peu éteint, un peu contraint.

D'un sourire triste…

Je me suis figé devant elle, cherchant les mots justes, ceux dont je me souviendrais pour l'éternité, ceux qui marqueraient pour toujours ma mémoire de nos retrouvailles.

Elle m'a dit : « Tu es trempé ». Elle a esquissé un geste, comme si elle allait me toucher et essuyer mes cheveux gorgés d'eau de pluie.

Puis, elle a semblé se raviser. Sa main s'est détournée de moi. Elle m'a tendu un épais dossier et a baissé les yeux vers l'amas de papiers : « Tiens, c'est le travail de Willow. Elle aurait voulu être là mais elle est retenue chez l'ambassadeur du Japon. Tu trouveras les nouvelles affectations et la liste des observateurs qui ont été diplômés cette année et qui sont désormais disponibles : leurs numéros de téléphone, leurs compétences linguistiques, leurs… » Elle s'est arrêté brusquement de parler, les yeux toujours rivés sur le dossier, sans me regarder. Puis, elle a conclu d'un ton très las : « Enfin… Tout est là… Tu verras… »

J'étais comme abasourdi. Elle était si… si distante, sans émotions, comme une machine épuisée. Je ne la reconnaissais pas.

Mais, cependant, je la comprenais. Qu'est-ce que j'avais espéré, au juste ? Qu'on se la rejoue style Roméo et Juliette ? C'était ridicule. Elle était sans doute aussi gênée, aussi perturbée, aussi maladroite que moi.

J'ai essayé de sauver cette pathétique rencontre : « Buffy… » Ma voix était si faible !

Elle a finalement levé ses grands yeux vers moi et a murmuré : « Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Spike »

« Est-ce que… » Je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais dire. Planté là, devant elle, muet et gauche comme un adolescent, j'avais l'air d'un con. J'étais ému.

_Trop ému_.

Elle me fixait, à présent. Elle me fixait avec une intensité effroyable. Comme si, tout d'un coup, sa vie dépendait de ce que j'allais dire, comme si elle attendait _quelque chose_.

Je cherchais désespérément à déchiffrer ce que son regard voulait dire.

Je ne le compris pas.

Finalement, les mots m'ont échappé, sans que je prenne le temps de les réfléchir : « Tu… Tu as le temps de prendre un café ? » A peine étaient-ils sortis de ma bouche, que je regrettais ces mots idiots et inappropriés.

Tellement communs.

Tellement creux.

Quel con ! Mais quel con je suis !

Elle a esquissé un sourire mi-désolé, mi-amusé. Elle a soupiré. Un soupir léger, et sans doute aussi déçu. Elle s'attendait probablement à autre chose de ma part qu'à cette drague digne d'un gamin de 15 ans.

« Non, merci. Je n'ai pas le temps. Giles m'attend pour la réunion de la section Afrique. Il… Il est là haut » ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, en direction des étages au dessus d'elle.

« Oh… » J'étais déçu.

« Une autre fois, peut-être ? » murmura-t-elle en reculant déjà vers l'ascenseur.

J'ai acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête, incapable de parler. Et j'ai regardé cette étrangère, que j'avais tant aimé, s'en aller comme un robot mécanique.

La première rencontre avait été difficile.

Les autres le furent un peu moins. Mais nos retrouvailles étaient à mille lieux de ce que j'avais pu espérer et imaginer.

On s'est vu 3 ou 4 fois de plus, toujours à Londres, généralement au Conseil. Ca ne durait pas plus de quelques dizaines de minutes.

Une fois seulement, on s'est vu à l'extérieur.

C'était chez Giles.

Et c'est là que j'ai appris.

Appris qu'elle habitait chez lui.

Ils vivaient dans un grand appartement bourgeois du Centre de Londres, pas très loin du Conseil.

C'était fin septembre, je crois. Juste quelques semaines avant sa mort.

Juste quelques semaines avant qu'il ne la tue.

Quand je les ai vu ensemble, tous les deux, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Giles ne m'avait pas encore revu, depuis ma résurrection.

Il m'a invité à entrer chez lui qu'avec réticence et froideur. Buffy était sur la réserve. Figée à ses côtés, elle me parut comme une petite fille soumise…

Ou bien peut-être trouvait-elle un certain réconfort dans cette situation : laisser Giles tout décider, tout prendre en charge.

Il fut le seul, pour ainsi dire, à parler. Il me remit les archives et amulettes que j'étais venu récupérer.

Je me dis, à présent, que j'ai été stupide, idiot, aveugle. J'aurais dû lire dans son regard vert et fatigué tout le désespoir qui en débordait.

Mais je n'ai rien vu. Rien compris.

Oh… Buffy…

Maintenant, avec le recul, je comprend sa raideur physique lorsque Giles la touchait : un geste du bras, sa main large et âgée sur sa frêle épaule blanche de jeune fille. J'ai cru que la caresse anodine l'avait surprise.

Elle l'avait au contraire dégoûtée et inquiétée.

Ce soir là, j'ai été moins maladroit que la première fois, au Conseil. Après la séance, courte, de boulot, j'ai osé l'inviter. Je voulais la sortir, lui parler, tenter de reconstruire quelque chose…

J'ai vu ses yeux briller très fort. Ca m'a bouleversé. L'émotion la prenait, la ravageait, là, devant moi. Et ses larmes naissantes qui lui mouillaient le regard, elles étaient pour moi.

Je crois qu'à cet instant, je l'ai aimé plus que jamais… à en avoir mal physiquement, dans tout le corps.

J'ai cru qu ses lèvres esquissaient un faible « oui ». Son visage terne et fatigué devenait soudainement radieux.

Et puis, la voix de Giles a résonné dans la pièce : « Buffy » a-t-il dit, d'une voix calme, neutre, presque suave. Il n'a rien eu à rajouter d'autre.

L'éclair que j'avais lu dans ses yeux s'est aussitôt éteint. Elle était à nouveau comme morte dedans.

Vide.

Giles me paraissait soudainement si grand, si fort, si puissant à côté d'elle. Elle était si mince, si fragile. Je suis sûr que malgré tout, malgré la pression qu'il faisait peser sur elle, malgré sa jalousie excessive et possessive qui l'étouffait, elle l'aimait.

Elle l'aimait comme un père, comme un mentor, comme la seule attache de son enfance, comme son seul repère… et lui, il en a abusé, jusqu'à l'extrême.

Sans doute a-t-elle plus ou moins compris quel fatal destin se profilait. Mais elle n'a pas réagi. Elle avait tué Angel, perdu sa mère, comment aurait-elle pu le tuer, lui ?

Elle s'est laissée faire, j'en suis persuadé. Elle a préféré mourir que fuir ou se défendre.

Elle m'a fait un sourire triste mais sincère. Puis, elle a décliné poliment mon invitation, comme on le ferait avec un étranger.

Ensuite, elle m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la porte.

Seule.

A la porte, elle m'a dit ces mots étranges : « Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu ce soir, Spike. Je n'aurais pas voulu ne jamais… » Elle s'est interrompue et sa main a touché ma joue, comme si elle voulait vérifier que j'étais réel, que j'étais là, bien là, devant elle. « Je veux dire… »

J'ai attrapé son poignet tendrement, retenant sa petite main dans la mienne, la collant à mon visage, la faisant glisser vers ma bouche pour embrasser ses doigts : « Buffy… »

Elle a retiré sa main très vite, a baissé les yeux et a murmuré : « Non… Giles… »

« Quoi, Giles ? »

« Il est … _là_… »

« Et alors ? »

« Je dois retourner auprès de lui… Il le faut… C'est mon devoir, tu comprends ? » Sa voix était faible, comme en souffrance.

« Mais enfin ! Les Tueuses sont des dizaines, les observateurs aussi, le conseil est reformé, le monde est en sécurité… Giles n'a plus besoin de toi et toi, tu peux vivre ta vie ! »

« Ma vie, oui… » soupira-t-elle, comme excédée. Je crus même entendre une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

« Oui, ta vie, Buffy ! Tu peux avoir une vie normale, aimer qui tu veux… » Je m'échauffais un peu, plein du fol espoir qu'elle se jette dans mes bras et que l'on se mette à parcourir le monde en amoureux. Tous les deux.

Un fantasme délirant qui me prenait soudain. Mon rêve perdu. Une illusion.

Buffy a baissé les yeux, comme une épouse fidèle et obéissante : « C'est auprès de lui que je resterais, jusqu'à la fin… »

« Buffy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? La fin ? Tu ne vas pas rester avec ce vieux schnock jusqu'à ta retraite, non ? Il aura 90 ans, il sera incontinent et grabataire ! »

Elle s'est mise à rire. Un rire forcé. Et j'ai cru voir dans ses yeux briller des larmes de désespoir. Ses derniers mots résonnent encore aujourd'hui dans ma tête :

« N'oublies pas que je suis _la_ Tueuse. Je suis _l'Elue_. Peut-être que ce n'est pas lui qui partira en premier… »

« Tu es morbide ! » fis-je, inquiet. « Et puis, les autres Tueuses sont là ! Décharges toi sur elle ! Tu n'es plus seule, Buffy ! »

Elle a reculé d'un pas vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, s'éloignant de moi : « Si, je le suis… »

Ces mots, froids et déprimants, m'ont glacés jusqu'à l'os. Je ne les comprends qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne saisis le véritable sens qu'à présent.

Peut-être Giles écoutait-il alors que nous étions à la porte ? Peut-être a-t-il entendu ce qu'elle me disait ce soir là en me quittant…

Peut-être…

Je le crois.

En tout cas, il est arrivé derrière elle, silencieusement, et il l'a enlacé par derrière. J'ai vu Buffy manqué de défaillir à son contact. Ses yeux, lorsqu'il l'a touchée, se sont emplis de larmes tristes et amères. Et, alors qu'il l'aspirait vers son corps d'homme, l'enfermant avec lui dans son appartement, alors que la porte se refermait, j'ignorais que je la voyais pour la dernière fois.

Lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'étais rentré au USA depuis longtemps. Je suis resté sous le choc pendant des heures, à pleurer tout mon saoul. Tout mon corps n'était plus qu'une douleur : la douleur de la perdre.

Et puis, j'ai pris l'avion, pour l'enterrement.

Pour la voir une dernière fois.

Les titres des journaux britanniques, et tout particulièrement de la presse à scandale, se sont étalés :

_« Décès suspect d'une jeune américaine dans le Wiltshire ». _

Buffy avait été retrouvée morte dans la maison de campagne de Giles à Westbury, non loin de la ville de Bath.

Empoisonnée avec divers médicaments, pris en très grande quantité.

La presse, jour après jour, laissait filtrer des détails de l'affaire : Giles, tantôt présenté comme le tuteur ou le beau-père de Buffy, tantôt comme son amant, commença à être suspecté.

Buffy avait été retrouvée morte dans son lit.

Son lit _à lui._

Le grand lit matrimonial.

C'était Giles lui-même qui avait appelé les flics, lorsqu'il avait découvert son corps inanimé. Et les policiers l'avait trouvé, lui, assis au bord du lit, en train de pleurer.

Et complètement ivre.

Il avait bu toute la nuit, probablement à côté de son cadavre.

Ce vieux pervers s'était remis à boire et il l'avait tuée ! Il l'avait droguée avec des médicaments… une dose massive de médicaments. Il l'avait tuée…

Oui, tuée.

Elle ne s'est pas suicidée.

_Il_ l'a assassinée.

… assassinée, lors d'une crise de colère possessive, lors d'une crise de cette jalousie déplacée qu'il avait pour elle… assassinée pour qu'elle ne le quitte jamais, pour qu'elle n'appartienne jamais à personne d'autre que lui.

Sur certaines des boites et des flacons, on n'avait pas retrouvé ses empreintes à elle, juste ses empreintes à lui.

Les témoignages des voisins, à Westbury comme à Londres, disaient combien Giles était étrange, combien il formait un drôle de couple avec la jeune femme. Une sorte de relation qui mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise, entre une relation père-fille et une relation de couple asexué.

Giles fut entendu par la police, placé en garde à vue…

L'autopsie a confirmé l'empoisonnement médicamenteux : les doses étaient très fortes, elles étaient mortelles.

Je crois que, sans la lettre, il aurait été arrêté et condamné pour l'avoir tuée.

Mais il y avait la lettre.

La lettre d'adieu.

Giles, lorsque les flics s'étaient pointés chez lui après qu'il les ait appelé, il leur avait aussitôt donné une lettre que Buffy aurait soit-disant rédigée, et où elle expliquait, par quelques mots courts et des phrases assez décousus, qu'elle n'avait d'autres solutions que de mettre fin à ses jours. Qu'elle le _devait_.

Une putain de lettre de suicide.

Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui l'a rédigée. Il a imité son écriture.

Giles a toujours été doué. Surtout avec des bouquins, des stylos et du papier.

Il l'a tué.

Et il s'en est tiré.

Voilà ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas où il est. Après le non-lieu rendu au profit de Giles, il a aussitôt disparu.

La rumeur dit qu'il vit quelque part aux USA. Je ne sais pas où.

J'espère qu'il est mort.

Et s'il ne l'est pas, j'espère que Giles est rongé de honte et de culpabilité.

Et qu'il en crèvera.

Il ne mérite pas autre chose que ça.

* * *

_**A suivre **: le récit contradictoire d'un autre témoin. La vérité serait-elle ailleurs ? Dans un sens totalement et complètement opposé ?_


End file.
